


Tinker Bell Story

by AmazonWarrior



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Heartless - Freeform, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonWarrior/pseuds/AmazonWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is how tink got so evil.. goes along with the twitter tinker hell at @FairyGreenEyes on twitter.... this isn't the same tinker bell you all know.. this one is more evil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Tink became Tinker Hell

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own anything maybe the evilness of this story

[she had been capture by the mighty Hook and Pan. They seemed to team up together to catch her. She could handle them. there wasn’t really anything that the could do to her that she couldn’t take. Hook and Pan both decided to let the lost boys take care of her. Now those boys she was terrified of. 

She had heard stories of them torturing and destroying the soul of the captive. Felix had order them to chain her up to the trees. They cuffed her right wrist into the tree before to the same to her left. She couldn’t believe she had let herself get caught. She had a reason why she let herself get capture it was to save Pink

. She was one of the only faires that still believed in her and she wasn’t about to let her get killed. When she arrived she knew she was to late and Pink had turned dark. She made a deal with Hook to give up her light in order to give it to Pink and free her. What happens wasn’t planned. Pink had got Tink’s light but she wasn’t expecting Hook to kill her. It made Tink drop to her knees as she had watch her only friend die in front of her knowing she couldn’t help.

. That brings us to her chained to a tree. They were going to break her down and rebuild her. They started by asking her questions and if she got a question wrong they would hit her with a whip. Being the stubborn that fairy she is she got them wrong so she would show them that she can’t break that easy. They kept it up for two days before they brought a women to her. She looked up and it was Tiger Lily. 

She had a puzzled look on her face as Lily came closer to her and thrusted her hand into Tink chest removing her heart. Tink screamed as her heart was removed. That was the only thing she had left and now she is just an empty shell. With her heart they could command her to do their work for them. After about a month they finally freed her from the chains. She had scars from the whippings across her stomach and back.

She had her brand on her neck from the iron rod. When you looked into her eyes all you saw was darkness..Pure darkness. She was at first order to go kill certain people but towards the end she would just ask finding that she loved the feeling of taking a life. The Tink everyone knew and loved was far to gone to be saved. In the end even the lost boys were scared of scared of her…. Their own creation.


	2. The Time Pan Made Tink Kill

Tink has been set free but she wasn't really free since they still had her heart and was forcing her to do their bidding. From time to time she made it a point to scare them to the point that she had a few moments of peace. Tink was turned evil and she loved every moment of it. 

One day Tink was sitting around the fire when Pan shadow showed himself to her. When that happen it was cause Pan need her to do something or wanted something from her. The shadow gave her a piece of a paper that had a name on it and orders to bring her back here. She wasn't expecting it to be someone she knew but this time it was. It was one of her sisters fairies and she knew what would happen if she was brought here. 

Misty was the fairy but Tink didn't really have a problem bringing here after all she was mean to her. She left the island and return with the fairy tied by her hands with her wings clipped. She places her in the shackles that she was once in and looked at her. Moments later Pan showed up with his crew. 

" see you are a good little pet aren;t you Tink" Pan smirked as he spoke. She hated it when she called her his pet. she was a person not an animal. " now Tink kill her to prove whose side your on". From time to time he would do this to her make her kill someone she knew just to prove who she belong to.

" you know i dislike when you call me pet and you know one of these days it will be you shackled up begging for your life Pan" She said as she walked up to the girl. Misty was pleading for her life which made Tink roll her eyes. Tink hated when they did that cause it made them seem more pathetic then they really are. She grabbed the knife that was placed in front of her.

She went behind the fairy and sliced her back up. she let out yelps and screams but Tink learned long ago how to tuned them out. this was how Pan liked to see her in action. He liked it when she gave them a slow death but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a slow death.She grab the girls head pulling it back so the neck is exposed. She sliced open the girl's neck and she quickly bleed to death. she dropped her head as her blood was being drain. Tink threw the knife down and walked away.


	3. When Tink Became A Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i am posting these flashbacks in no order.. but i will tell you in the notes when the flashback stop

She had asked her fiance ,Ruby, to bite her and make her a child of the night. And Ruby did bite her in the neck. She said it would take up to three hours to completely change. Tink had been through so much and she knew she could to take the pain. She looked at the clock and it has been exactly one hour since she was bitten and boy was she on fire. It was like she was in Hell again and yes she had actually been to hell.

She was on fire as her temperature rose to nonhuman levels. She began to remove her layers she had on in attempt to cool herself down but it was no use. She had walked around the house fanning herself and dumping ice water on herself. When the water hit her skin it sizzle like bacon in a frying pan would. She was a fairy she dance in the flame of hell but yet she felt like she was being cooked from the inside out.

She looked at the clock and another hour has passed. She was in hour two and she had no clue what was going to happen. She braced herself for anything and everything. All of the sudden she dropped to the ground and clenched her stomach. Her stomach felt like it was being twisted in two or basically like a super cramp. " This is not so bad" She thought to herself. It was like she was being tortured and having her heart ripped out all at once. Every cell in her body was changing and preparing for the big change that would happen in the next hour.

She looked again and it was the third and final hour. Her arm left her stomach and braced the ground as her body began the process of shifting. She could hear her bones crack and pop as the shift began. Her spine began to change it form completely. She had hunch over on all fours with the curb of her spine. Soon her hands and feet turned into paws before her eyes. Her mind had blocked out most of the change. When she woke she was standing on all fours as a wolf.


	4. The Time Tink Killed Felix

She didn't think that it would work let alone catch someone but it did. She walked over to the trap to see what she had caught. A grin spread across her face as she saw Felix , who was Pan's beta or second. 

"Well look who I have here " she said with a grin. " Felix we meet again. remember that time long ago that you torture me? " His eyes went wide as he know what was to come. He knew that she was going to kill him. 

" Go ahead do your worst" he said " I'm already dead anyway" She dragged her knife across his back before she brought it up to his neck. " You will be begging for me to end you when I'm through with you." she said with a smirk.

She reared her fist back and brought it to his face. His head went back as she punched him. " lucky you get to feel what I felt that day you took my good away." she said almost with a sadness.

She brought the knife to his chest and began to crave shapes into his skin. Felix screamed out as the knife dugged into him. She step back and admire her work but it wasn't enough for her. 

She brought out her red hot rod and held it up. " remember this? remember how you held it in my flesh and listen as I screamed for you to stop? now it your turn " she said as she pressed it into his chest. she laughed as he begun to scream. 

Soon but too soon his head drop down as he died from the amount of pain his was given. " this is why girls are stronger. we can handle the pain " she says as she walks away from his body.


	5. How Tink became with child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so from here on out it the story.... there sex in this chapter.. may not be good but it is here

She was walking around town drinking like she always does but this time it was different. She was searching for somene or something. She walked into the bar already buzzed wait no that isn't the correct word it woiuld be more like she was drunk.She scooped out the place seeing if there was anyone in here that she might like or well close to like. She stop when she was a young man come walking her way. \

He was taller than her about 4 inches taller.He had short blonde hair and was wearing a leather jacket screamed bad ass. She couldn't help but grin once he stop at her side and offering to buy her another drink. She nodded to him as she began to speak. 

" Tink right?" the nameless man asked.  
"yes that is my name and who might you be handsome?" Tink said out of her mind.  
he wasn't her type at all but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking how she wanted to bed him.

" my name is Prince Luke" Luke said smiling at her as he handed her the drink.  
" your a prince?" she laughed as she took her drink.  
He gave her a serous look.

" wait your serous aren't you? well Luke where is your kingdom?" she said drinking her drink.  
He nods and goes on telling her about his kingdom in the other world. he told her that the evil queen sent him here with a curse. As the night goes on they swap stories about their lives and drink until niether can walk straight. 

One thing leads to another and they are back in Luke's room making out. His hand brush her breast as she grabs his hair. They wanted skin to skin contact so they began removing their clothes. Tink didn't have much on since she never really wore the new world's clothing. Soon they both were naked and he was looking into her eyes. She knew this was wrong but part of her wanted this while the other sides was telling her to stop that he isn't even a girl.

" are you sure you want this?" Luke asked her.  
She nodded to him afraid her mouth would betray her. He kissed her lips as he postion himself between her thighs and enter her slowly. She felt little pain as he enter her and began to thrust more faster and harder. Soon enough she was moaning his name as she came and her body shudder. Shortly after she came he followed suit moaning her name when he spilt his seed inside her.

In the morning he wakes up and she is gone without so much of a goodbye. She couldn't believe that she did that last night. it was toatally out of her comfort zone and he really wasn't even her type. he was a guy and she wasn't into men.

Weeks go by as Tink begins to feel sick. She runs to the bathroom and throws up. She had been throwing up every morning for the past week and she had been craving odd things, she decided that enough was enough and she had bought a pregnancy test. she did her thing and peed on the stick. she waited a couple minutes and looked at the stick.

" i am so fucked"


	6. The Time Tink Killed Pan

It has been a while since she has last seen Pan well since that fateful day she has surrender herself in order to save her friend. In the end her friend ended up dead no mater what. She had gotten hold of Felix and he told her that Pan was now powerless and human at that. That brought what others would call joy to Tink. She was going to finally kill him after all these years. She was going to torture him like he did to her and it was going to be a slow torture.

She had sent a letter to Pan telling him that she was Felix and wanted to meet him to talk about finally killing Tink. She waited at the abandon buildings at the docks. She had all her knives and chains all set up ready to go. She walked outside and saw Pan walking up. He had the smug looked on his face and to her dismay him being powerless hasn't aged him one bit.

" Well unless you had a make over your not Felix" Pan said " Where is he Tinker Bell?"  
She hated that name and hasn't went by that in a long time. She looked up at him with evil intent.  
" Oh i think you know what happen to Felix" She said " and you know what your next. i am going to skin you alive...well after i torture you like you did to me. i am going to enjoy it cause i know you can't stop me no matter what you do."  
" What makes you think you can kill me? " Pan said " I'm Peter Pan i can't be killed ":  
She gave him a smirk as she drew back her bow and fired an arrow into his chest. He looked at the arrow and back to her.  
" Who told you?" he asked.  
"Felix right before i cut out his tongue" she said with another smirk.

She had a string tied on to the arrow and began to drag Pan into the abandon warehouse. She could feel him struggle as she was dragging him. She had tied the end of the rope to the wall and grabbed one of her knives as she walked back to him. Without a word she grabbed him by his neck and lifted him off the floor and threw him into a chair that was waiting for him. He tried to kick her but had no luck of hitting her.

She tied him to the chair and dragged the blade across his arm and up to his shoulder. She had played this out serval times in her head. Her favorite one was where she ripped his heart out with a knife while he screamed out for mercy. She might do it that way.

"What happen to you?" Pan asked. " This isn't you... not the one i know"  
She turned to him and looked him square in the eye. " You killed her a long time ago"

She then proceed to press the blade into his skin and a thin line of red began to appear. She drew back her hand and stab him in his wrist leaving the blade there. He screamed out and she laughed. She went to her stockpile and grab her two move knives. She proceed to throw them at him like she was playing a dart game. She had good aim and hit him both times. One in his shoulder and one above the naval. 

She picked up her hot iron rod and walked back to him. "Remember when you used this on my neck? no, well i do. i think ti time for you to feel it". she pressed it against his neck like he had done to her. She pressed it there for a minute and then pulled it off. It left a mark there and she grinned. 

She walked back to her table and tossed it down. She picked up her desert eagle and without looking shot him dead in his heart. With her wolf hearing she could hear that his heart has stop and he was dead. she grinned as she walked out of the building leaving his body there for people to find.


End file.
